A New Life
by nacho5
Summary: A look at how Beast Boy and Raven's secret relationship is working out! Rated for suggestive writing


Sorry for Raven's OCness, They're a little older in this fanfiction, about 17, and could someone tell me if this story's worth continuing?

* * *

I woke up to small hands pushing on my leg, which was the only thing visible from under the violet blanket, gladly. I blinked my eyes open, and saw Melvin pushing my leg, trying to get my attention. I glanced at the clock-3:35. I heard a groan come from the left of me, and remembered what all happened last night. I quickly pulled my leg inside the blanket, pulling the blanket tighter around me, and making sure it was over Beast Boy too. I looked at Melvin again. "What?" I asked, my voice laced with sleep still.

She whimpered a bit, biting at the edge of her lip. "There were monsters..." She mumbled, almost innaudible.

I sighed, nodding. "Ok, uh, go wait in the hall, I'll be right there." I said, sitting up after she had turned and walked out, closing the door behind her. I got out of bed, quickly changing into sweats and a purple tank top, and walking out of my room, following Melvin down the long hall to her room, squeezing her hand back after we got to her room. "Now, where were the monsters?" I asked, as we stepped into the room me and Beast Boy had set up for her, while she was staying the weekend with us. It had pink and white, everywhere. I hated it, honestly, but she seemed to love it. The carpet was pink and fuzzy, her bed had white sheets with a pink comforter and pink and white striped pillows, white curtains with pink designs on them, and white dressers that stood out against the pink wall. I walked over to her bed with her, and sat on the edge of it while she climbed in, and I waited for her answer.

"Under the bed.." She said, reluctantly, though I'm not sure why.

I got off her bed, crouching down and looking under her bed. There were a few dust bunnies, and a T shirt, which I pulled out and threw to the white laundry basket in the corner, but that was it. I stood, pulling the covers up around melvin. "No monsters, They're all gone." I said, and flipped the nightlight switch. Beast Boy had put it in there, just in case, and now I was actually glad. "So, can you try and get some sleep now?" I asked, trying not to let the annoyance seep into my voice.

She nodded, rolling over, pulling the blanket up around her.

I turned, walking out, hearing the 'swoosh' of the door behind me as I silently padded back to my room. I yawned, and paused in front of my door, hearing the swoosh that told me my door was open, and walked in, over to my bed, collapsing onto it, pulling my socks off and dropping them at the edge of the bed, telling myself I'd pick them up in the morning. I was just about asleep, when I felt two arms snake around my waist, and Beast Boy pulled me against him. I felt my face redden, because, As I was earlier, He hadnt any clothes on.

"What happened?" He mumbled against my hair, cuddling me close.

"Melvin had a nightmare. I turned the night light on, checked under the bed, and told her to sleep. Like we should." I mumbled, annoyance seeping into my voice at the end.

"Told you the night light was a good idea," He said, and I could practically hear the grin in his voice.

I rolled over, my hand trailing up until I reached his mouth, and covered it with my hand. "No talking. Sleep." I mumbled, already starting to give in to sleep. I let my hand fall down, resting on his chest, after he kissed it gently, and I knew I could finally get some sleep. My mind wandered over what happened last night briefly, before I gave in to sleep.

_ Beast Boy had gone down to see Terra again, earlier today. Or, he had tried to. She had rejected him, again. He didnt try to make a move on her, or anything along the lines of that, he had just wanted to talk. She had shut him out again. I felt sorry for him, and, he had cheered me up countless times before, or he had tried to. I decided, it was time to return the favor. I walked down the corridor to his room, and asked him to play video games with me. He was... shocked, but, he got over it quickly and proceded to drag me down the hall, into the common room and over to the couch, hooking up the gamestation. Robin and Starfire had taken Teether, Timmy, Melvin and Bobby out to the park, and to get ice cream, and probably a movie. They spoiled them too much. Beast Boy took no time hooking it up, and handing me a controller and starting the racing game him and Cyborg always play. The first few times, I let him win, pressing the buttons and moving the joystick tiredly. But, after he started gloating, it got serious. I started winning more, on purpose, this time, and we started elbowing each other, and trying to knock the controller out of each other's hands. We agreed on one last round, and we were tied. As soon as the finish line got into view, I elbowed his arm hard, and he almost dropped the controller, causing his car to slip behind a little, and my car to be the first across the finish line. I jumped up, my fist raised proudly in the air, spinning a little as I flew a bit higher, before dropping back down to the couch, something I think Starfire would do. I couldnt care at the moment, this was actually fun._

_Beast Boy turned, trying to hide his grin and look mad, but failing terribly. "You cheated!" He yelled, pointing a finger at me, his grin slipping and his fang jutting out a bit._

_"So were you!" I countered, a small smile plastered on my face, pointing back at him. "Besides," I crossed my arms, smirking at him a bit. "Your just mad that I won."_

_He looked a bit shocked at this, and his grin dissapeared temporarily, and I wandered if I had gone too far. His grin came back within seconds though, and I saw a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Oh yeah?" He shouted._

_If I was paying attention, I could have sensed that Starfire, Robin, Melvin, and Bobby were standing in the doorway, Robin and Starfire holding Teether and Timmy, who were asleep._

_I put my hands on my hips, leaning towards him a bit, grinning now. "Yeah." I answered, in a voice that actually sounded... teasing, way different than my normal monotone. I heard a light blub pop in the distance, but I ddint care, this was fun._

_Suddenly, Beast Boy had tacked me back onto the couch, laughing the whole time. "I'm not that mad now, but are you?" He teased, his tone matching my own._

_Thats when we had started wrestling, while Melvin and Bobby were in the kitchen, getting food, and Robin and Starfire were staring at me and Beast Boy, in shock. After a minute, Beast Boy heaved me over his shoulder, grinning. "I'll teach you," He said, almost threateningly, but mainly teasing. He turned, starting to walk out, but he slowed a bit when he saw Starfire and Robin. He kept going, his grin playing on his lips again, as I struggled, still laughing, on his shoulder. He nodded to Starfire and Robin, who watched with shocked faces as Beast Boy carried me out of the room, and down the hall towards my room. My face heated instantly when I realized Robin, Starfire, Melvin and Bobby had been watching us, but honestly, I was having one of the best days ever, and I'm pretty sure Beast Boy was too, and I wasnt about to ruin that for him, or me. He walked into my room, and plopped me down on my bed, still grinning, but his cheeks a bit red as well._

_I began to wonder what we were doing here, until Beast Boy pinned me on my bed, grinning from ear to ear, his face a bit above mine. "So, are we ready to continue our wrestling match, in private?" He asked, laughing a bit at the end, but his eyes told me he was serious._

_I felt myself grin, one that probably matched his, and said. "Your on."_


End file.
